


The Price of Past Sins

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Tales of Counter Earth [6]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, aftermath of an attack on a pregnant woman, character injury, premature birth of twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Logan's fear comes true an enemy form his past made Rachel a target and now he's left waiting to see if she and his unborn children will live.
Relationships: Logan(x-men)/Rachel Summers
Series: Tales of Counter Earth [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876063





	The Price of Past Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

The Price of Past Sins.

He made it into the medical wing of the school without stopping for anything. He had seen several students shrink in fear form his covered in blood form but he’d arrived back at their cabin after Sabretooth, Daken and Wild child had jumped him. They’d left him half dead with the news that Romulus was going after Rachel so he’d rushed back as soon as he could move only to find Romulus dead and Rachel gone but he could smell her blood. He’d followed her scent to the school grounds which meant she was probably here. “Hold it Logan you can’t go in there,” Cyclops said stepping in front of him.

“Out of the way Cyke,” He said angrily but the other man didn’t move. “I said move.” He was about to shove his way in when Hank emerged. Cyclops turned toward the other man completely ignoring him. “Is Rachel okay Hank,” He asked shoving past the other man.

“She will live, and so I’m pleased to say so will your children.” Hank said smiling broadly. “ It was a rough delivery but both twins should live despite being premature.” He relaxed as he heard that. “I suggest you go get cleaned up while Rachel is still unconscious you can’t be near her or the children covered in blood like that.”

He turned and reluctantly left and headed to the post mission clean up area as it was closer and he could grab some of his spare clothes. As he showered away the blood he couldn’t help but think how all this was the price of his past sins. He knew this was only the beginning even with Romulus dead there would be others who would come after his kids. He knew Daken and the other lupine recruits were a threat to them and he didn’t even want to imagine what Creed would do if he got a shot at them.

He finished cleaning up and pulled on some cheap sweats and headed back to the hospital wing. He would make sure Rachel was all right and then he was going hunting he was going to track down every one of his old enemies and finish them off to keep his family safe. He was also going to deal with Daken once and for all no matter the out come. He made it back and was allowed into the medical wing this time where he found Rachel laying there still asleep as Hank checked her bandages. He recalled how much trouble Rachel was having adjusting to the human form he’d sported ever since unknown to him and everyone but the two of them reality was reset by Mother Askani. The knowledge that his friend had been secretly wishing to be human again for all those years was tough to handle. “How long before she wakes up Hank?” He asked the other man quietly.

“She’ll most likely be out for several hours,” Hank said tiredly. “There may be complications from what she did to Romulus she used a lot of power to kill him.” He had no idea how Rachel had done it only that Romulus was dead and wasn’t coming back. The body had smelled wrong somehow and he’d just known it wouldn’t heal. “If you want I can show you your twins while she sleeps.”

“No I’ll wait here for her to wake up,” He said and Hank nodded and left. He wasn’t ready yet to see the twins he wasn’t sure he could leave if he did. He looked over at Rachel’s face. He wasn’t going to be able to stay for her to wake up either. He knew she’d know and stop him so now that he had seen she was still alive and going to be all right he had to go. He leaned down and gave her a good bye kiss on the forehead and hoped he’d be able to come back. He slipped out of the room after that he had to hunting to do.

The End


End file.
